From Dreams to Reality
by fireyokai21
Summary: a mixed story of three different things yu yu hakusho, harry potter, and inuyasha it is an actionslight love story i hope you like it . Plz keep in mind this is my first story so if you have any suggestions I'm open to them.
1. a new mission

Authors Note: this is my first time writing a fan fic so please don't criticize me if you don't like it.

Hiei: I already don't like it cause it involves me.

(While he says this writer sneaks up from behind steals his katana and hits him over the head with a wok then runs off to hide the katana that she just stole)

Sorry about that now what was I saying oh yeah later when the ball is rolling this will be a crossover w/ Harry potter but once your done please R&R. ! Jus to let you know I'm adding a new character who yes will be Hiei's girlfriend. I also might add a bit of lemon juice. (I'm not sure though)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho so NO suing me!

FROM DREAMS TO REALITY

CHAPTER 1

Rain pattered against the window for the eighth day in a row. Kurama sighed as he looked out the window.

"When will this storm let up?" he wondered aloud. A crash came from up stairs followed by a thick stream of curses. This averted his attention quickly. He turned just in time to see a dripping wet Hiei come tumbling down the stairs. He smiled and shook his head while struggling to keep from laughing.

Hiei stood up and looked around, seeing the amused look on Kurama's face he glared, "what's so funny baka fox?" he asked indignantly.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all" Kurama answered having to turn away to keep the amused look on his face hidden. "So what were you doing Hiei, out frolicking in the rain again?" he asked.

"Mind your tongue fox before I carve it out of your mouth." Hiei answered hotly.

"I don't see how you're going to do that seeing as you don't have your katana right at the moment." said Kurama the perfect picture of innocence. Hiei searched his side for his katana and looked up at Kurama. "Alright where is it?" he growled. Kurama still a picture of innocence pointed upwards towards the ceiling.

Hiei looked up to see his katana thoroughly strapped to the ceiling by crisscrossing vines.

He turned to Kurama, "give it back baka fox" he said seething. Kurama said nothing just snapped his fingers. As soon as he snapped the vines retracted so quickly it didn't give Hiei enough time to react (which is saying something) well this resulted in the sword bouncing off of Hiei's head and he using some very colorful language. _Ah well at least he hasn't changed any. Well so long as he gets used to peaceful living for a while he will be fine_. A knock at the door interrupted his thought and caught both of their attentions Kurama went and opened the door to reveal a girl. She looked as if she had the shit beaten out of her. She had been stabbed too! Multiple times, apparently, judging by the bleeding. She also gave off a demonic aura. But what stood out the most was her remarkable likeness to Hiei se looked almost exactly like him except her hair was long and straight. "P…p…please h…h… help m…me" she stammered then collapsed. They looked at each other. What should they do now?

Tyn: well how do you like it sorry it was so short I have writers block and well you know how that is… I'll update soon ok for now R&R ok bye……..


	2. new friends new enemies

DISCLAIMER

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, Harry Potter or InuYasha don't sue me.

T.Y.N. as I said in the first chapter this is my first story so if you have any flames at all make them small ones please. I do take suggestions 2. well read on my good

fellows.

From dreams to reality

Chapter two

New friends' new enemies

Kurama wasted no time getting her indoors and up to the spare bedroom, he laid her out on the bed a turned to Hiei. "go get Genkai and the others except Kuwabara he doesn't need to come he'd just be a nuisance then meet me back here, I'll do what I can for her, she's lost a lot of blood already." surprisingly enough Hiei went without even a scowl. Kurama sighed tediously and got to work. With practiced hands he bound her wounds securely and put salve on the shallower ones but the stab wounds wouldn't stop bleeding. When he finished he sat down to wait for the rest to come.

WITH HIEI

Who is that girl she looks so much like me she better not be a fan. he thought while hopping from building to tree to building again. He stopped by Yuseke's house first. As he looked in the window he saw the spirit detective playing video games instead of being on the alert like usual, he smiled to himself this would be fun. With his jagan he scanned the room for other windows, finding two he smiled this would be a worthwhile little game. He knocked on the window three times, Yuseke got up and came toward the window, hiei had already disappeared and reappeared at another window, Yuseke opened the shutter and looked out, and hiei knocked on the other window then disappeared again. So Yuseke's closed the window he was at and went to open the other window, Hiei knocked on the window he was at then disappeared. Yuseke went to the next window opening it and finding nothing. He was starting to get annoyed. Who kept knocking on the windows?

He opened the shutter and looked out scanning the area. Meanwhile Hiei slipped in through the other window crept up behind Yuseke and proceeded to scare the living shit out of him by yelling in his ear. After the initial shock Yuseke picked up a book and clobbered Hiei over the head with it. (What scares me most is that Yuseke even owns a book.)

After a short tussle with Hiei coming out on top, He told him to go see Kurama. Hiei didn't have to worry about Genkai he had already told her telepathically (seeing as Genkai's a psychic it makes sense) no all he had to do was get Botan. Hallelujah, it had been a long enough day already.

BACK AT KURAMA's

After he found her, he went back to Kurama's house to see what was going on. The mysterious girl was lying in bed still in a comatose state; Genkai was cleaning out the stab wounds in her abdomen. She was showing signs of waking though through the occasional slaps and groans. When he got in, he sat next to Genkai and asked if he could do anything to help much to everyone's (including Kurama's) surprise. Hiei was put to work bathing her forehead with a wet rag. He sat there quietly deep in thought. Kurama tried to gain access to his mind to talk but Hiei just reinforced the barriers in his mind.

Finally, she started to come to, her eyes flickered and opened seeing Genkai she asked her voice hoarse

"W...where am I?" Genkai looked up from where she was binding a wound. "You are in the house of Shuiichi Kurama, try not to speak child you need to rest. Here take this." she brought a potion made of various herbs to the girl's lips. She drank most of it then fell asleep. While she was sleeping Hiei got up and went to the rooftop. Kurama sensing something was wrong followed suit. When he got to the roof Hiei was there sitting on the railing, _what's wrong hiei?_ Kurama asked telepathically. Hiei looked startled for a moment at the sudden intrusion in his mind._ Nothing I just read her mind that's all…_ his thoughts trailed off as sudden images swept into Kurama's mind. Images of a girl about three or four in the Makai world getting thrown off a cliff. Rejected by most people getting beat up. Joining a band of shin obi training with them for several years becoming a master of fire and receiving the dragon of the darkness flame. Having her friends turn on her unexpectedly and having to massacre all of them. Becoming a master thief. Then having to escape to the human world. These images filled his head and along with them came a great feeling of loneliness confusion and sadness.

These feelings overwhelmed Kurama; it shocked him for a moment. He finally turned his head toward Hiei who was looking out into the night. "So that's why you took an interest in her, because she's so much like you." Hiei nodded, "she's also a forbidden child. I also found out her name its Kage Fukuro."

"Shadow owl, well it fit her considering she's a shinobi. She's also like you more than you know Hiei."

"HN! What's that supposed to mean fox?"

"She's also part fire demon and part koorime"

Hiei nearly fell off the railing he was sitting on. "WHAT!" he nearly screamed.

Kurama sighed "don't worry she's from a different family than yours."

"Thank the makai lord" Hiei breathed coming out of the state of hysteria he was in.

Just then Genkai came out on the roof. "She's waking up."

Kurama and Hiei turned towards her and nodded. _We'll be in, in a second. _Kurama sent her telepathically. She nodded then went back in. the two demons followed suit. Hiei lost in thought.

_Gods what am I doing just because of this persons past I've become a sentimentalist. I don't even know the fucking girl. Hn. She's also a forbidden child like me. She is so much like me it's not funny. And I still want to know who beat the shit out of her like that. They have to be pretty trong to take on a fully fledged shinobi like that and win. _He stopped abruptly when he felt everyone staring at him. It seemed he wasn't watching where he was going and almost ran into the table. He turned and abruptly left the room and headed to the spare bed room where everyone had seemingly been kicked out of he went in and sat next to the bed. She was fully awake now. She didn't seem to notice him right away until he took a rag and started bathing her forehead again. _ Crap here come those stupid nigen emotions again. This is fukin annoying._

"Who are you? She asked suddenly.

"HN, my names Hiei why do you ask." he said.

"I just like knowing who's around me." she replied. She struggled to sit up but Hiei held her firmly to the bed. "Don't try to rise your still to weak. Oh and don't think I'm always this nice I'm not."

She nodded. "Why are our energy patterns alike?" she asked suddenly.

"Because we are one in the same person." he answered.

"Oh…" she trailed off.

She stayed bed ridden for about a week then slowly began to get up and wander around. By this time everyone had been introduced including Kuwabaka. And she had gone to see Koenma when she could walk again. He had promptly let her join the Rekai Tentai. She also took great interest in the two demons. She was constantly talking to Kurama, or found in staring contests with Hiei though they were actually having mind link communication.

She and Hiei were found to together the most though seeing as they had much to discuss. Slowly as her strength returned she began training again. She unlike hiei used an array of weapons and hiei only used the Katana. One of the things she had mastered was the whip. She and Kurama trained plenty together whip against whip, his rose whip against her whip of flame. Hiei watched from the trees, he sparred against her using swords her skill matched his. And soon it came time for their next assignment…..

THREE MONTHS LATER……..

Early in the morning they were called to Koenma's office.

Yuseke came in yawning seeing as he just woke up. Everyone else was there including Kage.

"Alright why the hell are we here?" Yuseke demanded of Koenma.

" well for starters you all are going to England everyone except Kuwabara, seeing as I need him for other missions Genkai will also be going as the new defense against the dark arts teacher." his statement was met with blank stares. "Why are we going to England?" Kage asked.

"You are going to a certain wizarding school to protect a boy and his group of friends from Lord Voldemort." They nodded. The wizarding world had been explained to them by Genkai in a random talk session they had. So they knew about Lord Voldemort, "you will be leaving in three days time so I suggest you get ready." Koenma finished.

Elsewhere

Higaraushi Shrine: the door to the well house slid open with a slight creak the shadowed figure inside froze incase anyone heard. the baboon like figure sighed inwardly stepped outside his link to the world in witch he lived and took off into the night anyone looking would only have seen a shadow.

"So Harry has gained some new friends to look after him has he? Well I'll personally make sure they are killed as well even though they haven't even met the boy yet."

The death eater at his feet looked up at him. "You know what has to be done right Wormtail!"

"Y…yes m…my l…lord." he stammered, "I…it w…will b…be d…done."

Twin serpent eyes pierced worm tails own, "yes it will or there will be hell to pay." the speaker smiled relentlessly.

Meanwhile miles away in a small house on Privet drive Harry woke up pain searing through his head.

TYN: well …end of chappie… hope you enjoyed… please R&R.


	3. Diagon alley hogwarts

Disclaimy: I no own yu yu hakusho. I wish I owned Hiei though.

Hiei: I heard that wench!

TYN: I no care so nyaahhh (sticks tongue out and makes very rude sign in his direction.)

Well please read.

**FROM DREAMS TO REALITY**

Chapter three: Diagon Alley/Hogwarts

Three days later……

The group came into Koenma's office to find an inhumanly large man there talking to the prince of Spirit World with some urgency. Only Hiei and Kurama picked up on the conversation briefly. Koenma looked up and was momentarily taken a back (he fell out of the chair) to see the entire Rekai Tentai assembled. This look was, however, quickly erased with a look of superiority. The large man turned to face them.

On his face were whiskers you could have sworn were brambles they were so tangled.

He had a cheery face. "Well 'ello you must be the spirit detectives I've 'eard so much about' eh."

"You're going to spend the rest of this summer on 'Ogwarts grounds, the start of the school year are Sept.1st. We need to get going Albus'll be expectin you, and by the way names 'Agrid. I am grounds keeper and care o' magical creatures Professor, but you can jus call me 'arid."

At that moment, Kenya spoke up, "Botany, may I have a word with you."

Botany looked up at Kenya and nodded the two of them promptly left the room together talking gravely about something the rest of the gang guessed it must have been important. Hagrid looked up at them and smiled, "well shall we be off?" he asked as he gestured to a portal that had opened. The Rekai Tentai followed him through to find themselves in a busy little pub.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, the entry way into the magical world of wizardry." Kurama looked around mildly interested. Yuseke looked bored. Kage and Hiei scowled and Hiei "HN'd" The bartender looked up and asked "What'll it be Hagrid the usual?"

"Nope, I'm on official business frum Albus today Tom." he replied. Hagrid led them to a small door in the back of the pub, this door opened to a spacious courtyard. When they stepped outside Hagrid closed the door behind them. Then he pulled out a scraggly looking umbrella and hit it against the wall in a certain pattern. He took a step back when the wall shuddered and the bricks started to rearrange themselves forming a rather large archway. They went through and found themselves in a crowded street.

Hagrid turned to them, "welcome," he said, "to Diagon alley, I already have yur money an such all you need are yur sup' lies. Where do ya wanna go first?" After a group decision they decided it would be best to get wands first, they headed for Ollivanders. They went inside to see an old man, writing at his desk. He looked up sharply to see the group enter. "Ah, so you'll be the group Albus sent for, looking for wand I presume" they nodded while Hiei "Hn'd".

"Fine I'll start with the disrespectful one." He looked sharply at Hiei, who only glared at him. Mr. Ollivander went back among the rows of shelves and returned promptly with a small box in his hand, he opened it and took out what looked like a long black stick. He gave it to Hiei who waved it, it emitted black flames.

"Ah good good, Black Ash, 14'' long, core of a fire demons hair mixed with a koorime tear."

Hiei looked mildly surprised.

Next came Kage hers emitted a small dragon of flame.

"Redwood, twelve'', core of phoenix down."

Yuseke's emitted what looked like three gallons of water( considering it flooded the shop if you walked by you could see Yuseke and co. w/ their faces pressed against the window trying to get air.) , and kurama's emitted vines. "That will be Thirteen galleons in all he said looking at Hagrid, who fished the money out of an oversized pocket. He counted out the money and paid then they left. They decided to go get fitted for robes next.

Once there Madame Malkin quickly fitted them, when time came to pick their Dress robes they chose a variety of colors. Hiei's were black with a blood red lining; Kage's were just the opposite. Kurama chose Red w/green lining. And Yuseke's were all green. They left there and got their books. Than went to the pet shop. When they got in Hiei and Kage were immediately interested and started browsing. Kurama smiled when he saw they had miniature foxes. Yuseke already had puu. Both Kage and Hiei were in the reptile section. Hiei already had a miniature dragon from the Makai while Kage decided to get a snake (she had a dragon as well but she wanted the snake to.) When they had their pets they left. Hagrid opened another portal that led on to Hogwarts grounds. They stepped through onto the ground; Hagrid was last closing the portal behind him. "Welcome to 'Ogwarts. Come now Albus'll be wantin to speak to you." he said. They followed him up to the castle. It was pretty impressive, but they had seen bigger much bigger. They made their way through a maze of corridors and found themselves in front of a statue of a Griffin. Hagrid faced the statue "lemon drop" he said. With that, the statue sprang to the side revealing a winding stairway. They went up and found themselves in a room amidst a whole bunch of tinkering artifacts. Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk. He looked up as they entered. "Ah, I was wondering when you would arrive. I'm just going to let you know that you can go anywhere on the grounds, but let Hagrid know first, ok? Another thing is that I would advise staying away from most of the Slytherin group they tend to be bullies. But other than that I think you know what's going on right?" they nodded, "ok, we'll be having two others joining us as well as Genkai." They nodded again. He smiled, "just so long as you know another small warning on the nights of the full moon you will all revert to your true forms a little side effect of our world. You all have been placed in Gryffindor house to watch over Harry and his friends." They nodded again. "You may go then." The Rekai Tentai went off to unpack their things. Hiei found way into the Gryffindor tower via the windows the rest went through the port hole. By the time Kurama and Yuseke had climbed to the boys' tower Hiei had all his stuff laid out and was feeding his dragon tidbits of raw mouse. Yuseke shook his head. _jeesh he will never change._

_Hiei's p.o.v._

_What the hell am I doing here, Hoshi (the dragon) and I could go out and explore. Maybe that will calm my bones for a while._

Hiei got up and left leaving the other two to unpack. First before he and Hoshi went exploring Hiei stopped by the girl's dorm.

_God why am I even stopping here? Stupid nigen emotions are getting to me. At this rate I might as well say I've gone soft._

But none the less he stopped, he knocked on the windows Kage looked up surprised. When she saw Hiei she smiled, she opened the windows and let him in. he hopped through the window landing lightly beside her.

"Hi Hiei, watcha' doin'?" she asked. He looked at her "I'm exploring what's it look like?" he replied.

"Oh can I come?" she asked hopeful. Hiei thought about it for a sec, "fine do as you please, I don't care. Just don't get in my way"

She smiled.

Norm. p.o.v.

They went off together exploring the grounds slowly making their way to the forest. When they got to the whomping willow they stopped, the willow sensing their presence was immediately on the offensive. Hiei smirked this would be easy. He ran to the foot of the tree and started prodding the roots greatly angering the tree mind you. About three quarters around the trunk he found a hole his shoe brushed a knot which successfully froze the tree. Kage joined him and they climbed into this hole which not much to their surprise turned out to be a tunnel. They followed the tunnel for about ten minuets then emerged in an old shack.

With kurama

'Hmm, hiei has been gone a long time he must be exploring again.' he sat down to wait for the fire yokai to turn up, reading. Yuseke was pacing, bored out of his mind. Kurama looked up out of distraction.

"Yuseke would you mind stopping that pacing it's quite distracting. If you don't have anything to do go to sleep." he said. Yuseke looked at him and said nothing but went and laid down on his bed and quickly fell asleep. Kurama went back to reading his book.

With Hiei and Kage

They had explored the lower portion of the house that they found themselves in. It was Kage who found the stairs first; she walked up to a dusty room that smelled of nigen blood, as well as dog. She lay down on one of the beds to think, slowly her eyes closed and her breathing deepened, she smiled "I must have been more tired than I realized." she whispered be fore genuinely falling asleep. Later on Hiei wandered aimlessly up to the room in which she was asleep, he wandered over and sat down on the bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

Hiei's P.O.V.

I looked at her sleeping. She seemed so peaceful. Lustful thoughts crept into his mind; he pushed them away with effort._ I could take advantage of this situation and cause some **stuff **to happen, but if she's not awake to enjoy it what's the point._

He moved so he was lying next to her, he draped one hand casually about her waist, subconsciously she moved closer to him. Hiei smiled a little and brushed her hair away then placed a light _kiss _on her neck.

Luckily Dumbledore already knew that the two fire yokai liked to sleep out doors. He had said it was okay till the term started, but that was fine with Hiei.

He could stand being indoors during the winter. A couple minuets later he drifted off as well.

NORMAL P.O.V.

About midnight Kage awoke to find herself strangely warm. She looked and saw Hiei asleep next to her, his arm draped over her stomach. She twitched and blushed. When she twitched she unintentionally woke Hiei. When she looked at him again she found her self staring into twin pools of red. "What time is it" he asked.

"Nearly midnight by the look of how dark it is." she replied, "We should head back." they roused their dragons, hoshi and kishi (Kage's dragon) both let out irritated squeaks of protest. Kage and Hiei walked silently each deep in their own thoughts, _why was his arm draped over me like that?_ Kage questioned herself. She blushed as the image sprung easily into her mind as well as some dirty thoughts... She glanced at Hiei who sensed her looking, _what? _He asked relinquishing the barrier on his mind._ N...not...thing,_ she replied blushing furiously, turning away. "whatever." he replied aloud. He slowed up a bit falling behind her then he used his jag an to quickly scan her mind, as to what he saw I won't say cause it was drastic enough for Hiei to do an anime style fall and that's saying something. Then after picking himself up he decided to do something drastic himself. Without warning he appeared beside her and bit her neck just hard enough to draw blood. She cried out as his fangs pierced her flesh. As soon as he let go, she whirled to face him, "what the hell was that for?" she nearly screamed.

"What was what for." he replied with a face that could charm the birds from the trees. (Which is surprising that he could even manage that, it is scary to think about.) "The bite you moron, why the hell did you bite me!" she demanded. "Cause" he replied smoothly. "Do you like me or something." her temper calming now. "maybe." and with that he let the conversation drop. They had reached the mouth of the tunnel and climbed out only to be knocked back in by the whomping willow. Hiei cursed wildly enough to make even the hardiest sailor blush. He used his kantana to jab the knot. They climbed out and headed across the lawn. They went inside the castle and made their way to Gryffindor tower, password the fat lady asked sleepily **_Burnoose _**Kage responded the portrait opened to reveal the common room. They went inside as the portrait closed behind them. The fire revealed kurama asleep with his fox and a book in his lap. He was asleep. Kage turned to Hiei "night" she said stiffeling a yawn. She headed up to the girls dorm. Hiei took the window to the roof he settled himself there. He stared into the stars till he fell asleep.

Meanwhile Harry awoke for the fifth time in however many nights to a strange feeling that something was going to happen, this would be a strange year…….

Authors note: well like it for those who don't know biting is a demons way of signifying his/her mate.

Neck is most commonly used seeing as it's visible.

yeah I know hiei and kages relationship is moving kinda fast sorry Im working with it

Well r&r ifn ya like to


	4. the letter new arrivals on the grounds

Disclaimy: no owning Yuyu hakusho here. Whaaa, or Harry potter or inuyasha

Hiei: "oh quit yur whining wench!"

Inuyasha: "feh"

Author procedes to hits them both over the head with a mallet she summoned from thin air.

This is experimental so tell me if you like it personally I don't think it will work.

Well on with the chappie.

Chapter four

**the letter/New arrivals on the grounds**

A few weeks later an owl arrived from Genkai.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_I have found out some info on what voldemorts planning apparently it has something to do with demons._

_I also will be bringing some new students that I have aquired one is a dog demon who is to be reverted to human form at the start of the term, another is a reincarnated miko priestess. According to what they tell me a demon named Naraku has escaped to the modern world and now is in England. So we are heading there immeadiately. Apparently he is dangerous so be on the lookout._

_With urgency _

_Genkai_

Albus Dumbledore paced his study, he was wondering what would happen if Voldemort found out about demons. Chaos, utter chaos, that's what would happen. And who was this demon Naraku? His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the window. He guessed it was probably Hiei, and what d ya know he was right. He let Hiei in and then closed the window. He looked at hiei the Fire Demon seemed ill at ease. "What is it?" Dumbledore asked politely.

Looking up at Dumbledore "theres a yokai in the forest and it isn't a nice one." he stated blandly. Dumbledore looked worried, "Anything else?" he asked .

"it erected some sort of shield, no one can get in or out." he responded glumly.

"thank you hiei" he stated then strode out of the room with his phoenix flying beside him.

Hiei stood there looking around when he spied the letter from Genkai. He picked it up and read it, after he read the letter he went off to find Yuseke, Kurama or Kage to spar with. Finding none of them hiei decided to find a pool or something where he could bathe. He wandered around the castle till he came to the prefects bathroom, he stopped as he heard some one singing. It was a sad tune. (These are the words.)

When all the joys of summer have gone,

And the tears of autumn flow.

Belay my friend come home again,

Before the winter snow.

When I came to find you,

In the bloodied field you lay.

your torso mangled and broken,

My hope has gone away

No longer you stand with me

or walk the river side

Or run along a sunlit beach

waving to the ebbing tide

When will I see you

laughing once again

Bitterness forms and hatered roars

Revenge for the hated war

My only friend I lost you

I can't see you any more

My tears flow free

My tears flow free

Belay this pain no more

Broken and rejected

I wander far from home

Searching for the awaited day

When I can come to take you home

When all the joys of summer have gone,

And the tears of autumn flow.

Belay my friend come home again,

Before the winter snow.

Hiei shielded his aura and stepped inside the bathroom, using his abilities to his advantage, he quickly found a place to hide and watch. Kage was in the pool his back turned toward him.his eyes closed he sat there infatuated by the music.(yes Hiei is some what modest, scary huh?) she finished the song and climbed out of the tub.

**Kage's p.o.v.**

I had the strangest feeling someone was watching or listening in while I was bathing. I looked around and saw noone but on a second more careful observation my eyes found the hem of a familiar cloak. My face flushed._ how long has he been here? How did I not sense his presence? _then it clicked, damn him for being able to shield his aura. I reached out with my mind I caught his easily. _hiei? _hiei tensed as he heard her in his mind. How did she find out he was in here? _hiei I know your there quit hiding. Why are you here?_he stepped out of his hiding place eyes still closed a guilty look on his face. I smiled "don't worry I'm modest."

I watched him open his eyes slowly.

**HIEI'S p.o.v.**

I opened my eyes damn how did she spot me? As if reading my mind she answered. "the hem of your cloak gave you away. "I heard you singing so I came to see who it was." I stated bluntly. I turned to walk out of the room then turned back, "who was that song about?" I questioned her. She looked supprised that I asked that. "he was a bat demon, his name kuronoue." she responded. "you knew kuronoue?"

"yeah why?" she looked at me strangely. "no reason, just wondering" I walked off before she could question me any more.

**Normal p.o.v.**

Hiei left kage wondering about what he really knew. She knew better than to question though. She did her hair up in a sleek bun leaving two strands to dangle on the sides of her face. She left to find hiei

**With kurama **

_My this school has a huge library_. Kurama thought as he wandered the shelves of books. He found a couple on herbology and settled down contentedly.

**With Yuseke**

He was with Hagrid having a meaningful talk over tea and rock cakes.

Just then three people came over the lawn up to the castle doors. Two of them were bikering quite loudly.

"YOU TOOK MY RAMEN GIVE IT BACK" The boy shouted.

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE." The girl shouted back. As they drew closer you could make out the dog ears on the boys head. The girl had black hair and was carrying a bow and quiver. "INUYASHA…… **SIT!**" loud thump echoed through out forest. Genkai sighed and shook her head.

Even Yuseke didn't give her this much shit. Hiei sat on top of one of the towers watching the spectacle. He sighed shaking his head. Sighing he disappeared reappearing in Dumbledore's office. "Dumbledore looked up at the sudden intrusion. "they're here."hiei stated then left. Dumbledoregot up and left his office to go talk to Genkai. Hiei reappeared by the front door. Kage was there to drawn by the sudden clamour. Genkai approached them with a nod of approval. Leaving the two still bickering on the lawn.Hiei who wanted to watch this up close disappeared and reappeared ten feet from them and promptly sat down. Still not noticing the girl and inuyasha continued to yell at one another. Hiei sat there watching._ this is more fun then watching kuwabara and Yuseke go at it. _he thought._ Well I have to admit,… it is quite, how shall isay this interesting. _Hiei tensed at the sudden intrusion in his mind, _when did you get here Kurama?_ "oh about three minuets ago actually.

**With Yuseke**

Yuseke sat engrossed in a magaziene (_some how he got to the dorm in the time lapse w/o getting lost_) when he heard shouting on the grounds he looked out the window near his bed and saw two people shouting at each other but he was two far away to see. He went back to reading his magaziene pausing only to look at an owl swooping past in broad daylight.

With the others/ specifically our fav dog demon and priestess.

"WILL YOU QUIT WORRYING ABOUT THE RAMEN AND FOCUS ON THE TASK AT HAND!"

Kagome shouted. "not until you promise that I will get the ramen." Inuyasha replied indignantly. "OKAY, okay, you'll get the ramen I promise." she said through gritted teeth. She turned to walk up to the castle and spotted a young man laying on the lawn seemingly asleep. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn to see another person just briefly. _nah its just a trick of the light. _She thought to herself. Hiei took off quickly as not wanting to be seen yet. He headed towards the woods, the sheild was gone so it seemed as if the demon was scared off. Hiei disappeared into a tree. He needed time alone to think.

Inuyasha ran off towards the forest, unknowing about Hiei. Reaching the cover of the woods he climbed into a tree that was next to Hiei's, he settled himself on a branch not far from the top and closed his eyes, unaware that another set was watching him. Hiei stood glaring at the dog eared intruder. Stupid dog was not even aware of his presence. Hiei teleported to the branch above the demons head and sat down to wait. Inuyasha shivered slightly as if someone was watching him he opened his eyes and looked around. Seeing no one he just about closed his eyes again. "Why don't you try above you baka?" a sneering voice asked as if amused. Inuyasha snapped his eyes open and looked up he found himself staring at a demon a head shorter than he was. The demon had his hand on his katana. "What the hell do you want shrimp?" Inuyasha asked on his guard. Hiei tensed at being called shrimp. "I was wondering why you couldn't sense my presence like most demons can." he replied testily. "I wasn't paying attention." said inuyasha "hmph" replied hiei. He disappeared back to his tree. Inuyasha stared at the spot where he was then turned away. He settled down again only to have bowtruckle come out of a hole in the tree and bite his ear causing the very startled dog demon to fall out of the tree.

High piched laughter followed him.he looked up to see a little stick like figure making a very rude gesture at him. He mimicked it and stalked off grumbling and rubbing the spot where a branch fell on his head. When he reached the castle he wasn't supprised to see kagome standing there glaring. "What the hell do you want wench." he growled, she tensed and backed up a step. "inu.. Inuyasha . Look at your scabbard." with that she ran off looking very scared. Inuyasha looked. "oh gods!" he breathed. He turned and ran into the forest.

where is it where's tetsauiga I've got to find it ! meanwhile hiei jumped down to the ground. He spotted a sword laying just underneath the bushes. "what in all hell's" he asked himself. At that moment Inuyasha arrived on the scene seeing the smaller demon about to pick up his sword. "DON"T TOUCH THAT!" he shouted. Hiei looked up sharply to see a fully fledged dog demon advancing toward him. Taking a step backward, hand on the hilt of his own sword. Inuyasha walked past him completely ignoring him. He walked up to the bush and ripped it (the bush) out of the ground, Staring down at the sword contemplating wether or not to pick it up. After a while though he did stoop down to pick it up. As soon as his hand touched the sword it transformed into the giant fang known as tetsauiga. Hiei having seen enough teleported back to the open grounds.

"who in all worlds is that shrimp person." inuyasha wondered aloud. "ahh well so long as he doesn't give me shit or anything he'll live" come to think about it the shrimp had a humongous demonic aura that was carefully controlled but formidable all the same. Inuyasha stalked off to the castle intent to find someplace to sleep and eat ramen. (talk about a one track mind)

**Kurama's p.o.v.**

"kurama!"

I looked up as a sudden voice said my name.

"**kurama its' me Yoko, I'm in your head moron"**

_what do you want? _kurama thought irritably.

" **I want out" **

_Oh fine if it will shut you up you only have two hours and please don't destroy anything. _kurama relinquished the hold that his consciousness had over their body and drifted back into the subconscious.

Yoko looked around "it's great to be out" he yawned stretching he started off in the direction of the castle he stopped Hiei stood there on a branch above him.

"so he finally let you out eh, Yoko?" hiei asked.

Yoko nodded hiei jumped down beside him and together they walked to the castle.

Tyn. I hope you like it I need a little help with the plot I don't want this to be a mary sue and to all you peeps out there please review I need comments pleeeeeeezzzzzzzeeeeee


End file.
